


That Which Remains

by Glory1863



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Death, Drabble, M/M, Remembrance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 20:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/422703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory1863/pseuds/Glory1863
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that he had, all that he'll miss, and that which remains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Remains

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "shimmer" for the Drabble Game at the Delphic Expanse.  
> This work owes a lot to the ending of the episode "Skin of Evil" from "Star Trek: The Next Generation."

Once he’d had all of Malcolm Reed. Soft dark hair. Fine pale skin. Changeable blue-gray eyes, windows to a surprisingly gentle and caring soul. Lips sweeter than pecan pie. A compact, strong, wiry body beside him, around him, within him, warmth in the coldest and darkest of nights.

Now, all he had left was the soft echo of an English-accented voice: “Remember me. I will always love you.” Memories of arguments, misunderstandings, a damn cold shuttlepod, realization, laughter, love, too few years together (with still the occasional argument).

And the shimmer of a tiny hologram.

In the twilight, Trip wept.


End file.
